Gris souris
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Tonks aime Remus, mais celui-ci refuse son amour. Tonks est malheureuse. Tonks a les cheveux gris. Gris souris. Car elle l'aime, mais il ne le voit pas. Drabbles.
1. G comme gris

Gris. Comme mes cheveux, qui de jour en jour, ternissent. Gris depuis que Remus m'a dit non, depuis qu'il refuse de voir l'amour que je lui donne. Gris, comme les cheveux que je ne voudrais pas.

Je les voudrais rose éclatant, comme autrefois. Mais je ne suis plus capable de les changer. Le coeur n'y est plus, mes pouvoirs de métamorphomage ne fonctionnent plus. Alors ils resteront gris. Gris souris, jusqu'au jour où il verra ma détresse. Jusqu'au jour où il comprendra enfin que je n'aime que lui, et ce, à tout jamais.


	2. R comme Remus

Si vous prononciez le nom de Remus Lupin devant moi, je vous répondrais seulement qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Sans plus, sans complications. Enfin, c'était ce que je voulais que vous croyiez. Car ce n'était pas le cas. Il refusait d'entrer plus en profondeur dans ma vie, et je le prenais. mal.

Car je voudrais qu'il y soit. Je voudrais qu'il accepte de me prendre pour légitime épouse. Nous aurions des enfants, nous serions heureux. Nous nous marierions, nous prononcerions les mots magiques, solennels :

"Je le veux"

Mais il ne veut pas.


	3. I comme Il était une fois

Il était une fois, une princesse qui vivait paisiblement en chassant des mages-noirs qui aimait un homme, du prénom de Remus. Remus était un loup-garou, et seul un véritable baiser d'amour pouvait conjurer cet énorme complexe qu'il portait sur les épaules. Si seulement.

Cette vision de notre histoire me faisait rire, on aurait dit ce conte de Moldus avec la princesse et la grenouille, que mon père me racontait souvent, lorsque j'étais enfant. Adieu, conte de féé, cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi... Remus ne se déferait pas de son complexe, il refusait toute avance ... Pour ça.


	4. S comme Seule

Bon bon bon. Fallait-il croire qu'il me refusait toujours. Mes cheveux gris trahissaient mon était. Seule. Déprimée.

Ce n'était pas à mon habitude, d'être comme ça à la moindre déception. J'étais réputée pour ma grande force mentale, si on oublie qu'on me reconnaissait d'abord pour mon talent "unique en son genre". Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il était l'homme de ma vie, je le savais. "Je suis trop vieux pour toi". Remus, cher Remus... Quand comprendras-tu que cela n'a pas la moindre importance ? Je t'aime, voilà tout.


	5. S pour Sentimentale

Sentimentale. Moi ? Nymphadora Tonks ? Mais voyons, cela ne tient pas debout. C'est probablement ce que je vous aurais dit, avant de rencontrer Remus. Et de faire de lui l'objectif de ma vie.

- Remus, s'il-te-plaît, crois-moi lorsque je dis que j'ai besoin de toi, lui lançai-je un jour.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je ne peux pas Dora, je suis trop vieux, trop différent pour toi, tu le sais...

Oui, je le sais. Tu le dis toujours. Alors c'est ça. Laisse moi seule dans ma tristesse. Seule, avec ce gris souris.


	6. O comme Ordre du Phénix

C'est à leurs côtés que nous nous sommes battus, ce soir-là. La nuit où Dumbledore a rendu l'âme. Lorsque nous étions tous au chevet de Bill, à l'infirmerie, j'ai essayé de convaincre Remus. J'étais jalouse de cette Fleur, qui elle, avait toujours le droit de sortir avec un loup-garou.

- C'est toi qu'elle veut, Remus. Et Dumbledore serait si fier de voir qu'il y a de l'amour malgré tout.

C'était ce que Molly a dit. Cela m'avait fait chaud au coeur. Et puis, ça avait aidé à notre histoire d'amour...


	7. U comme un instant de bonheur

Vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti, lorsqu'il a cédé à son habituel discours pour contrer mes avances ? En fait, cela ne s'explique même pas. Le bonheur d'une victoire personnelle, la poussée d'amour qui nous envahit lorsque l'amour nous saute enfin dans les bras, et puis cet élan de reconnaissance. Envers la vie qui l'a convaincu que c'était peut-être une bonne alternative, mais aussi envers Molly, qui a su sortir les mots magiques pour le convaincre. Ça, c'est une véritable amie.

Et puis, tout ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était le bonheur. Celui qu'on connait à l'état pur.


	8. R comme Rose

Rose. C'était la couleur de mes cheveux. L'enthousiasme était revenu, et la couleur de mes cheveux aussi. Et puis, la vision que j'avais de la vie, à cet instant précis.

Remus et moi, c'était officiel. Il me couvrait de petites attentions, j'étais sa petite princesse ! Et lui, mon prince charmant, bien que cette vision des choses était encore un sujet de débat malgré tout. Mais bon, l'essentiel était là. La joie était revenue, avec cette histoire d'amour naissante. Cette histoire d'amour qui me faisait voir la vie en rose, comme mes cheveux.


	9. i comme Il était temps

Une vie de bonheur, sans faille, sans misère. Une vie d'amour, de sérénité. Il était temps qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce gris éternel, qui froissait l'image de ma chevelure habituellement pleine de vie. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, et déjà quelques mois étaient passé, et nous allions nous marier, comme un véritable couple, heureux. Viendra le temps pour les enfants ensuite. Ceci n'est pas un excès de bonheur de ma part, il en parle autant que moi. De NOS enfants. Nous les élèverons en campagne, nous serions heureux et comblés. Enfin.


	10. S comme Souriants

J'avançai vers cet homme que j'aimais tant, un sourire gêné sur mon visage. Quelques gens de notre entourage y était, notamment ma mère, mon père, et les Weasley. C'était notre mariage. Et j'étais autant nerveuse qu'heureuse.

La marche nuptiale ne m'avait jamais parue aussi belle. Je regardai cet homme qui m'attendait près du prêtre et cela me confirma : Remus était le bon.

Je continuai d'avancer vers lui et rendu à sa hauteur, il prononça les mots magiques "Oui, je le veux". Ça y était. Nous étions mariés. Je l'embrassai, pour conclure le contrat. Et nous partîmes en voyage de noces, Souriants.


End file.
